favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Dyspear
Dyspear (ディスピア Disupia?) is the main antagonist in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is the leader of the Dys Dark and also a sorceress. Info *Season:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Age:Ancient *Gender:Female *Eyes Color:Red *Homeland:Dys Dark *Relatives:Twilight (Fake Daughter) *First Appearance:Episode 2 (Silhouette), Episode 6 (Full Appearance) *Theme Color:Black, Red *Voice Actor:Yoshiko Sakakibara History Reawaken and Manipulating Towa In ancient times, she was known as Darkness. The previous Princess Pretty Cure defeated her and sealed her away. They knew she would return but even stronger and that is why the legendary warriors decided to create a fourth Princess Perfume. She was able to return in an unknown time but in a very weak state. She occupied a place called the Forest of Despair where thorns were growing. One day, her influence reached the princess of the Hope Kingdom, Towa. She tricked her into coming with her, promising to make her a Grand Princess. The princess fell into her trapped and she succeeded in bringing down the hopes and dream of the citizens by capturing their symbol of hope. She wasn't satisfied with that. She decided to brainwash Towa and raise her as her own daughter Twilight to see Prince Kanata suffer. Invasion to Hope Kingdom Prior to the beginning of the series, she takes over Hope Kingdom and spreads despair all around, locking the citizens' dreams away and trapping them in cages. First Appearance She is seen in her chamber along with Close and Shut. She scold Close for his repeated failures and assign her commander Lock to deal with the Cures. Meeting the Cures When Close fails again, she appear before him and said he disappointed her again. The Cures were shocked to meet her. She scold Close for his failure and give him last chance and send everyone to the Cage of Despair. When she heard that Close fell at the hands of the Cures, she become angry. Giving the third Dress Up Key and Encounter the Cures She gives the third Dress Up Key to Twilight after she discovered the fourth Princess Perfume so she can defeat the Cures. She appear before the Cures and revealed how she erased Towa's memories. After the Cures restore Twilight into her original form, this anger Dyspear to create a thorn to prevent them from escape. Bringing Towa Back and Recovery She appear before Haruka and Towa and trapped Towa into the thorn tower. The Cures were overpower by her powers. Mermaid and Twinkle hold her off while Flora reach Towa. After hearing a violin's sound, her powers were faded and attack Towa but she transform into a Pretty Cure, Cure Scarlet, she drive her off using Scarlet Phoenix. After their previous battle, she gives Lock a despair's gauges to fill the energy up for her power before going to Forest of Despair. Trapping Haruka and Invasion of Earth She was furious of letting the Cures restore the Palace of Sea. She trapped Haruka into Palace of Flower and creates a Butterfly Zetsuborg to attack them. When the Cures restore the Palace and Hope Kingdom, she tells them to celebrate their victory as she begin to attack Noble Academy. As she noticed that the Cures are on the way, she sent Close and use Lock's hoodie to fight them. After Lock's defeat, she was angered as she prepare to battle the Cures. Appearance She wears a low-cut floor-length long sleeved black dress with black feathers on the bottom. She also wears a dark purple belt and sharp shoulder pads. She has a pair of red gloves and a red cape which is connected to her hands and headdress. Her headdress is black and purple with two horn-like pretrusions and a violet crystal crown. She also wears a black mask and there is an open keyhole on her chest. She has red eyes and black hair. Personality She is very ruthless and cunning sorceress who wants to spread chaos and despair around the world. She dislikes hopes and dreams. She is also very manipulative, taking advantage of Towa's dream of being a Grand Princess by brainwashing her to believe that she is her daughter and turning her into Twilight and caused the Hope Kingdom's people fell into despair. In Episode 22, it shown that she likes playing with people emotions, attacking them in their weakness. She told Towa that her dreams were destroyed the moment she came into her forest and that it's too late for her because she had committed too many sins as Twilight. Relationships Twilight She is trustful towards her daughter and they have the same goal of spreading the world with despair. It was revealed that she turn Towa into Twilight to make her believe that she is her daughter. Powers She can create a hole from the sky and send everyone into the Cage of Despair and dimension. She can also create a black Dress Up Keys for Twilight in episode 18 and 20 to allow her to access new powers. In episode 21, it is shown that she can manipulate thorns to attack her enemies. Also in episode 22, she can stop time at will to the point that even Haruka who possesses Dress Up Keys was frozen for a while before the keys can spare her from this magic. She can also summon thorn demons to aid her in battle. Trivia *She is the third female main villain, following Desperaia and Queen Mirage. *Her name comes from the word "despair". *She was inspired by Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty because they have the same appearance. *Like Kawarino, she send the Cures to another place for battle against her minion. *Similar to Selfish King, she can create a clone version of herself to make an appearance. *Even though she resembles Maleficent, she also uses the same thorn cages making them not only look similar in appearance but also with their powers. *It is quite ironic how she wanted to destroy the Dress Up Keys but she had created three of them. Later those creations will be used against her. *She appears in Pretty Cure All Stars:Singing with Everyone♪ Miraculous Magic! as a revived villain with Goyan, Noise and Pierrot. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Character Category:Female Category:Antagonist Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Cures Mascot Antagonist Supporting Character Movie-only Character Category:Deceased Character Category:Dys Dark